vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
NITROS∅
NITROS∅,' '''otherwise known as "'Xiara'" is one of a leading character in '''Darklight Chronicles: Luminosia 3512'. Overview NITROS∅ is the prototype and the most advanced NITROS unit to be created, as well as being the first of the unit. Her existence does not exist in the database thus her classification to be 'Null' from all data, she is the only unit without an AI but instead 'possessed' by Xiara, a 'goddess' who claimed to be NITROS∅'s original soul. Appearance NITROS∅ was recreated from heavily damaged Konomi Kurohana body that empowered Asaiha electricity for centuries, the attack on the main powerplant where her body is stored during the second war has cost her the entire lower half of body (from navel area and below) her left arm and left eyeball due to explosion on the left side of the bio-tank she encased within, unable to restore for the energy production anymore, her body was then used to be a specimen for cyborg recreation android, the project was never begun until Xiara once again descend into Luminosia, she secretly witnesses what remains of her mortal body. Using note to hint, she herself guiding the scientist to use the correct machinery parts and to matched her preference, including urge to not put any AI into the soon-to-be android. The android's development soon finished but was left lifeless as was told to do so by 'mysterious guide', One night in the middle of darkness the slumbering android awakes, her hair color that originated from Konomi's changed to grey, almost white. Her lower half and left arm is now recreated into black cybernatic parts while her left eyeball is replaced by artificial eyes with advanced technology, her right arm also fashioned to have sort of gloves for protection, a pieces of armor were also fashioned into some sort of bra protecting the chest area and lastly she is covered with a bullet proof coat. Personality NITROS∅ has pretty much same personality as Xiara did. Although she cannot really act high and smugly as she was when she is a goddess as in such a body she is forced to play by the logic of the world. Weapons and Abilities * Wp_HG_Unknown#1 - Xiara's black handgun "Void Moon", the gun retain it former ability, this gun is not named formally and in record is only listed as "W_HG_Unknown#1" due to it anomalous property it cannot be recognizable by Luminosia technology. * Wp_HG_Unknown#2 - Xiara's white handgun 'Serene Crescent", the gun retain it former ability, this gun is not named formally and in record is only listed as "W_HG_Unknown#2" due to it anomalous property it cannot be recognizable by Luminosia technology. * LBS-002P "Azure Night" '''- NITROS∅'s signature sword and her main weaponry. It build as a long sword about the same size as the standard-issue sword with longer blade. Unlike the latter and her secondary weapon however, Luminosium is not used as an inner-frame conductor but the blade is literally made of Luminosium itself, this boast even higher cutting power but as well costly to creates one, which is a reason behind scarce product of Luminosium bladed melee weapons. * '''MPGS-001P "Necrosis" - Multi-Purpose greatsword build upon NITROS∅ as her signature weapon, when unused is stored on the small wing-like case on the back that has energy propelling port as well so that short-burst dashing is possible, the sword's blade is powered by Luminosium inner-frame. Once heats up, the blade becomes extremely sharp and can cut through almost everything possible. The longsword has more ability but the data are classified. * Wired Hook '- NITROS∅'s left arm has a wired hook attached for better performance in movement on places with high height. * '''Nanomachine '- Like Exa-Grade unit, she can regenerates via nanomachine. * '''Core - Xiara is not omnipotent while possess a host, the NITROS unit's core's destruction still could ends her host body's functionality. Unlike other unit, as she doesn't have consciousness as an AI her core can be replaced to make her functional again. Makes her the only NITROS unit that can be revived. * Nanomaterialization - Despite her Astral World originated handguns is not compatible with nanomaterialization technology, she still need it for her longsword. * Spiritual Energy Conjuration - Xiara can partly conjure her own energy into hew host body, grants her ability to regenerate herself (although on far slower progress than her spirit counterpart and even slower than nanomachine) other than method of nanomachine and allows her to summon her handguns with hammerspace technique. Unfortunately she cannot do anything using her spiritual energy any further due to her current connection to host body. * Hyperspeed Projection - Thanks to her single wing-like attachment on her back, NITROS∅ able to temporary enter the special high-speed state that can moves at blinking speed, her movements during this state also creates afterimage that may confuses her enemy. Trivia * NITROS∅ is not an Exa-Grade unit despite can be recognizable as one. * She is addressed as "Xiara" most of time, some character from original Darklight Chronicles will called her 'Konomi' instead. * Her appearance is inspired and based on Girls' Frontline's Nyto, most specifically Nyto Isomer/Isomer White from Shattered Connexion event. * While Xiara can manifest herself in temporal world, she choose to recreate her former mortal body (Konomi) into a new host body instead with an excuse of herself wishes to experience mortal life again, thus it was her who making NITROS project come to life as she 'creates' the first blueprint that will revised to other unit's creation. * Before possessing the android, Xiara secretly left two of her handgun somewhere in the facility to be retrieved later by her as a NITROS unit. * Unlike when her host body is still known as Konomi Kurohana, Konomi has abnormally large amount of spiritual energy within her which makes Xiara able to access to her spiritual power on large degree, as NITROS∅ the Konomi body has already lost 99.9% of spiritual energy both from her body's damage and the energy exhausted for powering Asaiha. Thankfully that the host body's drastically dropped spiritual energy is being compensated a bit by NITROS technology. * Before decides to wear a bullet proof coat, NITROS∅ actually wearing a black dress until it was almost completely torned off due to the damage from a harsh battle, she however still wearing what left of her dress (the part around neck and one of the sleeve) as she viewed her dress as a precious gift. It could say that her coat and the little remains of her dress is the only clothing she's wearing right now and the rest is an 'undergarment'. ** Her and ANTI-PARADISE NITROS units are only units that does not have proper clothing. While normal unit are giving proper clothing like human, NITROS∅ and ANTI-PARADISE's unit exposed their feature as an android exchanged for enchanted battle capability (which notes that they're always ready to fight) and are forced to disguise with casual wears when in public eyes.